One Boy, One Girl: A Sawada, Tsunayoshi oneshot
by Word Jester
Summary: Set up by one of his best friend's girlfriends, Tsuna doesn't know how said date will turn out but he doesn't have have hopes for himself. Once No-Good-Tsuna always No-Good-Tsuna. OC x 5YL Tsuna Inspiried by the song, "One Boy, One Girl" by Collin Raye


He couldn't believe that he was actually at the well known crowded restaurant by the insistent request of Takeshi and his girlfriend waiting for an unknown woman who was already twenty minutes late. His clothes were sticking to him thanks to the rain thundering down outside and his nose ached from holding back countless sneezes that no doubt meant an oncoming cold. He shuffled from one foot to the other as he impatiently waited at the bar across the room for the woman fitting the description Takeshi's girlfriend gave him to walk through the door.

"You sure you don't want anything to drink, sir?" the husky voice of a well endowed waitress asked. If the young man was being honest with himself he would admit that the woman before him was a beautiful sight, complete with luscious blonde hair pulled back into a loose bun, big expression-filled blue eyes, and full pouty red lips that stood out against her lightly tanned skin tone. But, being the young man that he was, Tsuna found himself shyly avoiding the woman's intimidating gaze as heat rushed to his cheeks. Finding that his voice was lost to him he pathetically shook his head and held his breath until the woman reluctantly walked away.

What was he doing? He should be at home counting the days until Kyoko came back from visiting her relatives, not out on a blind date that was set up by a woman who slept with a butcher knife under her pillow. He could be using his time more productively – like rehearsing his speech to Kyoko expressing his undying love for her – than waiting for some woman who probably wouldn't even show. But, who was he kidding, just thinking about Kyoko's shiny honey brown hair and innocent smile that matched her innocent eyes had the brunette shaky from nervousness; he'd probably just go home and waste another night crying over how cowardly he was, some heir to the Vongola family he was!

Tsuna's shoulders sagged in despair, maybe if he went home now he'd miss the mystery girl and save her the trouble of meeting a pathetic excuse of a human being. He'd worry about making up a believable excuse for Takeshi and his girlfriend later. Starting for the door, he began to think of the anxious people waiting at his home for his story of how the date went (he could just see Reborn's smug smile, his mother's slightly disappointed face, Fuuta's face buried in his ranking book coming up with another rank for the pathetic Vongola heir, and Lambo's laughing five year old form) when the front door to the place opened reveling a woman that matched Takeshi's description.

Honey brown hair stuck to a dainty, tan face that held large, animated turquoise eyes. A small button nose sniffed the food-scented air around her as a large smile decorated her small lips. Tsuna watched as the girl was greeted by a host and was pointed in his direction. He could feel his heart begin to beat wildly as the girl turned to meet his curious gaze.

Unmei cursed her luck as she struggled to correct the umbrella whose folds had recently turned upward thanks to the billowing wind. It seemed like her night had gone from bad to worse. First, she had accidently washed the paper with the directions leading to the restaurant she was supposed to meet her date at in her jeans pocket that very day, then she missed the bus that would take her a street away from said restaurant, forcing her to walk the fifteen blocks through the rain, and to top off the night the wind blew her umbrella top upwards, letting the rain soak her to the bone. Her hair and clothes were now stuck pathetically to her face, making her look like a washed up rat. The only blessing she could find was that she chose to not put on make-up for the occasion.

Unmei tossed her umbrella away outside the restaurant, finding no further use for the useless object, and gathered her wits. When she had finally gained a level head she entered the thankfully warm eatery. Delicious smells invaded her nose as soon as the door closed silently behind her. Thankfully the place was crowded with others enjoying loved ones company so her entrance was overlooked. Almost immediately a host greeted her, thankfully overlooking her less than appealing appearance.

"You must be Miss Unmei," the kind, middle-aged man said. Unmei decided not to question how he knew that, it was obvious that Ine had left a detailed description of Unmei with the restaurant when she reserved a spot for Unmei and her date. "Your party is already here and waiting for you as we speak." The host pointed in the direction of her said party.

Unmei bowed gratefully, a relieved smile spreading across her lips. "Thank you!" Straightening her back, Unmei followed the direction of the host's finger and connected eyes with a rather handsome young man around her age. Immediately, Unmei felt her heart quicken and heat rush to her cheeks. Her world seemed to fall.

Time itself seemed to slow down as Tsuna's honey orbs connected with the mysterious girl's blue-green ones. Heat rushed to his cheeks as he seemed to forget how to breathe. He felt his lips turn upward and stretch into a huge, goofy grin that was surprisingly returned by the girl. Seeing her smile encouraged the stricken boy to move forward to welcome her. Before he knew it he was standing in front of her, his eyes staring deeply into hers.

"Hi," the girl spoke, her voice soft and angelic, "you must be Sawada Tsunayoshi –," Tsuna found himself quickly cutting her off.

"J-just Tsuna," he corrected. If at all possible he felt his face heat up even more. He probably looked like a tomato to this girl! However, the young lady smiled kindly and nodded her head.

"Tsuna," she said quietly, trying the name out. It was music to the brunette's ears. "My name is Unmei."

_Unmei, what a beautiful name,_ Tsuna blushed wildly at the thought. What had come over him, here he was blushing over a girl who wasn't Kyoko and he barely even knew her! But her smile was breathtaking and her eyes made him weak at the knees. Her voice was angelic and her hair…her hair was long and beautiful as well. The more he looked at the young maiden before him the more Tsuna felt his heart quicken. Maybe he would enjoy this night after all….

_**~ Fifteen years later ~**_

Unmei fiddled with the veil clipped into her head for the hundredth time that morning finding that the piece of clothing still didn't look right atop her head. From behind her someone snorted loudly.

"C'mon, Unmei, you look great and if you mess with your veil one more time I swear I'll tie your hands behind your back!" The anxious girl turned towards the impatient voice of her long time friend Ine and smiled sheepishly, smoothing out the wrinkles on her white dress.

"I'm sorry, Ine," Unmei apologized. .She shuffled from one foot to the other, finding it difficult to keep still. "I just never thought that I'd see this day. I'm getting married!" At her words two shrill shrieks of joy filled the room. Unmei could only smile at her friends' excitement while Ine covered her ears from the noise.

"You look so pretty, Unmei!" her friend Haru exclaimed. "Just like a princess!" From beside the hyper brunette, Kyoko giggled softly.

"I bet Tsuna is just as nervous as you are Unmei!" the doe-eyed girl reassured. At her words the turquoise-eyed female smiled softly.

Just thinking about her husband-to-be waiting for her at the altar, just as nervous, made the girl's stomach flip. They had been together for so long and been through so much together that many of their friends were counting down the days until the two were wed. Finally, the faithful day was here and all Unmei could do was pace her dressing room nervously like a high school girl waiting to see if she made the cheerleading team.

"We'd better head on out there or Tsuna might think you've left him at the altar for another," Ine teased. Unmei tensed slightly at her friend's words and turned horrified orbs in the girl's direction. Ine held up her hands in defense, "Just a little joke, Unmei!"

A nervous sweat broke out on the back of Tsuna's neck as the many guests invited to his wedding began to get restless. He shuffled back and forth from foot to foot as he concentrated solely on the door that Unmei should have already walked through. What if a rival family had kidnapped her, what if a rival family had killed her while on her way to the church, or worse….what if she had suddenly decided that she didn't want to marry the brunette and fled without anyone knowing! Tsuna clutched at his hair in agony at the thought. From beside him there was cheerful laughter and a rather loud snort.

"Where is that woman?" the Vongola boss's silver haired best man (as well as right hand man) growled. "How dare she make the Tenth wait!" Tsuna chanced a look at the scowling male and wasn't surprised to see him with his hand hidden deep within his pockets, no doubt clutching his dynamite. Tsuna, only wanting peace on his wedding day quickly rushed to calm the Storm Guardian.

"She's probably just finishing up her make-up, Gokudera! Calm down!" The Vongola boss whispered fiercely. He could have let out a loud sigh of relief when he saw his right hand man instantly calm down. There were some perks to being the boss after all.

"Don't worry, Tsuna, Unmei wouldn't leave you at the altar!" Tsuna's Rain Guardian and childhood friend, Yamamoto Takeshi laughed. Immediately Tsuna relaxed at the boy's words. "Ine wouldn't let her!" And just as immediately Tsuna was thrown into a deep hole of depression.

Just as the thought to call the whole thing off and go looking for his bride entered the boy's mind Kyoko and Haru with Ine in front entered the room dressed in their burnt orange bridesmaid dresses. All three looked beautiful as they all but glided down the aisle towards Tsuna and his groomsmen.

Ine smiled reassuringly at Tsuna as she passed him, calming the mafia boss nerves considerably. He watched the three women take their respective positions just to the side of the altar before shifting his gaze to the door once more. As soon as he caught sight of the breathtaking figure in white he felt his heart speed up rapidly and a goofy smile spread across his face.

_I can do this, I can do this. _Unmei repeated reassuringly in her head until her speeding heart calmed down. Moving her gaze upwards from the lovely bouquet of burnt orange begonias and vibrant pink roses Unmei found her eyes connecting with her anxious looking husband-to-be. She felt her heart beat pick up once more and the heat rush to her cheeks. He looked absolutely handsome standing at the altar with his black tuxedo and goofy grin. Seeing the eagerness in his honey orbs gave Unmei the courage to take the first steps towards the rest of her life.

Row upon row the nervous girl passed, catching glimpses of certain Vongola family members and friends who were smiling at her and nodding their heads in approval. Tsuna's mom was holding back tears of joy as Unmei stopped before her and Iemitsu. She bowed in respect to both of them, silently thanking them for taking her into their family. .Looking further done the row Unmei nodded her thanks to each and every one of the people she had the opportunity to become close to over the years of being with Tsuna. When all thanks had been given Unmei once again turned her attention back to the altar.

"You look beautiful," Tsuna whispered in her ear as she stepped onto the altar with him and handed her bouquet to Ine. Grinning sheepishly in thanks she shyly ducked her head and offered a compliment of her own. Before them the portly priest cleared his throat and gave them a kind smile. Sparing a quick glance at one another they swiftly turned towards the minister, their hands gripped together lovingly.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Nervously Unmei and Tsuna glanced out amongst the crowd to see if anyone were about to object. However, after a few seconds of hushed silence they relaxed and turned their attention to the minister once more.

"I require and charge you both, as you will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why you may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, you do now confess it. For be you well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful."

Unmei and Tsuna stared deep into each other eyes. They knew that this was right, that they were right. There was no doubt, no more waiting, they wanted this.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

"Through marriage, Tsuna and Unmei make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Tsuna and Unmei will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.

We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Tsuna and Unmei. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds."

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.

"By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Tsuna and Unmei from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness.

"This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.

"Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is a moral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a lifelong consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last.

"Do you Tsuna take Unmei to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Tsuna nodded all too eagerly, "I will." Unmei couldn't help but smile even wider.

"Do you Unmei take Tsuna to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

Without hesitance Unmei nodded, "I will." Tsuna's grin rivaled his bride's.

The minister nodded his head in approval before looking towards a smiling Gokudera. "The rings?" Almost immediately at the minister's words did Gokudera spring forth and present his beloved boss with the rings that would forever unite Unmei and himself. From beside him Tsuna heard Unmei's soft giggles at his right hand man's actions. Smiling in turn, the ever anxious brunette gave Unmei the rings who in turn gave them to the smiling minister.

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women yearn. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts." Placing one ring in Tsuna's hand and the other in Unmei's he waited for Tsuna to claim the smiling woman before him.

Holding the ring before Unmei's outstretched ring finger he recited: "You are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." Without reluctance, Tsuna slipped the ring on Unmei's finger.

Unmei, holding her ring before Tsuna's ring finger repeated the same line: "You are now consecrated to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." Slowly, Unmei slipped the ring on Tsuna's finger.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness.

"In as much as Tsuna and Unmei have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined. You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend. What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder.

"And so, by the power vested in me by the Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride."

This was the moment the two had been waiting for. Grinning from ear to ear Tsuna lifted the veil of his lovely new wife and stared deeply into her unmasked orbs. In them he found endless friendship, adoration, caring, and love. Without missing another beat he leaned down and shared his first kiss with the new Mrs. Sawada.

_**~ Two Years Later ~**_

"Well, Miss Unmei the results are in and you'll be surprised at what they say," the dark haired doctor announced as he walked into Unmei's and Tsuna's bedroom. His stare was nerve-racking as he reread the papers attached to the clipboard in his hand, putting fear into not only the heart of the expecting Unmei but into Tsuna as well who was currently gripping tightly to her hand at the bedside.

They both hoped the baby was alright and that he or she wasn't having any problems. They didn't know what they'd do if something happened to him or her. Gripping her husband's hand even tighter Unmei chanced a question.

"Is everything alright in there, Shamal? Our baby he or she has enough food, right? He or she has enough air, right?" The pregnant woman attempted to look the doctor in the eye but found it impossible due to her enlarged stomach. The brunette beside her cast his love a panicked look before turning his attention to his long time doctor friend once more.

"Is something wrong with our baby?" Tsuna asked slowly. At the Vongola boss's voice Dr. Shamal looked up….and smiled.

"You might want to change _or _to _and_," Shamal said slowly. At the look on the confused look on the two parents-to-be faces Shamal laughed. "Congratulations, you're having twins!" Unmei and Tsuna's eyes widened in disbelief at the news….**twins! **

Shouting in joy, Unmei launched herself into the arms of her shocked husband. "You hear that, Tsuna? **Twins!**"

Stumbling backwards at the sudden extra weight, Tsuna numbly wrapped an arm around his ecstatic wife while he tried to wrap his mind around the news…..**twins! **From behind the couple Dr. Shamal laughed loudly.

"I'll leave you two alone for a minute; congratulations again 10th!" Smiling brightly at the two, Shamal made his leave.

Unmei detached herself from her shocked husband and twirled excitedly around the room, giddy from the news. "Can you believe it, Tsuna…**twins! **We're gonna be parents of **twins!**" Just hearing the words made Unmei even giddier. Turning to face her husband, Unmei was prepared to hear his reaction….only to find said husband on the ground unconscious. Immediately Unmei's excitement was replaced with disbelief as her smile dropped into a disappointed frown.

_I can't believe it. He fainted! _Placing her hands on her hips she stared down at her pathetic husband and scoffed loudly. "What am I gonna do with you, Tsuna?"

Turning her head towards the door she shouted, "Shamal, get in here! It seems Tsuna has fainted!"

"Tsuna? Did you hear me?" Unmei's gentle voice wafted through his ears, bringing him back to earth. He shook his head, clearing away his day dream.

"Huh?" he asked rather stupidly. Unmei simply giggled.

"I said: My name is Unmei, pleased to meet you!" She stuck out her hand and waited for his response, that cute smile still on her face.

Tsuna found himself panicking. What should he do? Should he take her hand and shake it? But his hands were so wet with sweat, what if she found it disgusting? What if he managed to mess up the handshake by shaking her hand too hard or what if he gripped her hand too tight? The boy found his fears increasing as Unmei's smile slowly began to fade from her lips and her hand began to drop to her side. She probably thought that he didn't want to shake her hand, how stupid of him!

Reacting quickly before any more criticizing thoughts entered his thoughts, Tsuna grabbed Unmei's hand and shook it, very much aware of the spark that ran through his body at their contact. He smiled and immediately the smile reappeared across her face. Tsuna found himself relaxing; maybe he would enjoy this night after all…


End file.
